Currently, since the display installation at a fixed place on a desktop cannot meet people's requirements in the daily life such as at work and study, there are an increasing number of display carrying devices comprising a base, a connecting lever and a display connecting plate etc. The display carry device is connected to the back of the display, and the display is allowed to freely rotate to adjust the positions of the display via a rotatable connection of the connecting lever.
The existing flat panel display support is generally not provided with a USB interface and an audio input interface and an audio output interface, so that users have to stoop down to perform the plug operations on a host computer when plugging in electronic products having USB interfaces, and it is also inconvenient to perform the plug operations on the host computer when plugging in earphones or a speaker, resulting in a poor user experience.